


Shonen Meet

by kazaki



Series: Kazaki's Crossover Universe [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Ebiten, Free!, MEGANEBU!, Multi-Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if all the nice little shota characters meet in a crossover fic?<br/>Side note: wrote this before Free! season2: http://kazaki03.tumblr.com/post/90617123363/my-powers-are-working-again-hahahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shonen Meet

Nagisa was tired from practice and ordered a cappuccino at a local café. There, he meets a familiar face when he was waiting in line.

“Aren’t you…Nitori-san from Samezuka Academy?” Nagisa asked the gray-haired boy who’s about his age. “You’re Rin-chan’s teammate, right?”

“Y-you’re…Hazuki-san, right? Rin-senpai’s former teammate?” The boy replied.

“That’s right!” Nagisa smiled. “I’m Nagisa Hazuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nitori-san!”

“A pleasure to meet you too!” Nitori replied.

The two boys ordered and then sat on the only vacant table. Later on, another boy was looking for a table but all of them were occupied. This boy had brown hair, under-rim glasses and a bright, cute face that shone like the sun.

“T-they’re…!” The boy said as he approached the table, noticing how familiar these two were to him. 

“Oh, hi!” Nagisa greeted the new boy. “Looks like you’re having trouble with seats, come join us!”

And so the boy sat down with them.

“Uhm…I know this is kind of rude to ask but…” the boy said in a shy way. “…didn’t I see you guys at the swimming competition last week?”

“Ohh…you saw us?” Nagisa was surprised. “Well, we were disqualified though…long story. And my friend here’s from a different school and from a different team…”

Nagisa and Nitori then introduced themselves, and asked the glasses boy of his identity.

“I-I’m Mitsuki Kamatani from Himalaya Third Technical School…and I’m proud to be a member of the Glasses Club!” he smiled.

“G-glasses club?” The two boys wondered.

“Yeah! It’s a club for people who have passion for glasses!” Mitsuki said proudly. 

“Wow…” Nagisa thought. “If Iwatobi High School had a club like that, Rei-chan would be club president! Tee hee!”

Mitsuki then pulls out a unique type of glasses and puts it on.

“What’s that?” Nagisa asked.  
“Did you build that?” Nitori added.

“No, but I helped!” Mitsuki said. “It’s supposed to be X-ray glasses but it became glasses that could see ghosts due to some miscalculation…”

“EH?!” The two boys were shocked.

Mitsuki then handed the glasses to Nitori. 

“Here, give it a try! Maybe you can see something here!”

Nitori looked around with the glasses and saw something shocking near their table.

“T-that guy…h-he…”  
“What is it, Ai-chan?”  
“Hah? Ai-chan?!” Nitori blushed.  
“Heheh, sorry, I mean Nitori-san.”  
“Anyway…that guy…he wasn’t there before…and he totally looks like me…”  
“L-lemme see!” Nagisa quickly grabs the glasses from Nitori and wears it.

“Totally…looks like…Nitori-san…” Mitsuki wondered. “C-could it be…?!”

Mitsuki then took back the glasses and saw someone.

“Hello, Kamatani-san!”

“WHOAAA!” Mitsuki was dead scared. “Koichi-senpai! B-but didn’t you ascend to heaven a few days ago? What’re you doing here?”

“Well,” Koichi Mochizuki, the ghost, said. “I’ve decided to hang around and visit for a while. I’ve been to Tet-chan’s shop a few minutes ago but he was kind of busy with too much customers, but I promised to come back later after it closes, around 5 pm.”

“But why did you come here?”

“Simple.” Koichi smiled. “I can feel where the X-ray glasses are, so I followed it.”

Mitsuki then introduces Koichi to Nagisa and Nitori. When Koichi approached his look-a-like Nitori, the boy, who was younger than him, trembled in fear.

“Don’t be afraid, Nitori-san. I won’t hurt you.” Koichi smiled and held out his hand.  
“Oh…okay…” Nitori said feebly as he shook the ghost’s hand which felt like air, but was really warm. His eyes shone like water reflections and he smiled in awe.

Then, all of them talked about more stories, until another boy with glasses came. It was Hayato Kimata, Mitsuki’s club mate, much to his resentment.

“Provisional member! What are you doing here?”  
“Yukiya-senpai wants the ghost glasses back so he can analyze it!” Hayato said.  
“Ohh…but someone’s here…!” Mitsuki insisted as he gave the glasses to Hayato and let him see Koichi as well. Hayato then decided to stick around with everyone for a bit while sipping coffee.

Later in the streets, a young boy was walking home. He had short, blue-violet hair up to near his shoulders. His innocent eyes gazed into the distance as he clutched his bag pack.

“A coffee shop…” he thought. “I do feel a little hungry…”

Meanwhile, a bright light shone from behind him. A blonde boy about his age in a sort-of military uniform came through a portal from a different world, badly injured after being thrown to the streets by a mysterious monster which followed him. The monster was a giant.

“W-what is that thing…!?” The boy ran away but slipped. He was then helped by the blonde boy.

“Are you hurt anywhere?”  
“N-no, I’m fine. Thanks.”  
“Excuse me; I have to finish this Titan…”

“Titan…?” The boy then looked at the giant. “So that’s a Titan? A giant monster? And more importantly, did that boy came from another dimension or time era?”

The blonde boy finished off the Titan by slashing the back of its neck, making it dissolve into thin air. Everyone from around the town was shocked.

Nonetheless, the hero was approached by the boy, asking him of his whereabouts.

“Oh, so this…the future of our time era?” The blonde boy wondered. “I wonder how I got here…could it be that this new 3D Maneuver Gear of mine was the one manipulated by Hanji-san for an experiment? Is that why I traveled to another time era..?!”

The boy was confused, but the blonde explained it to him, and introduced himself.

“I’m Armin Arlert, once part of the Trainees Squad but now joined the Scouting Legion to help slay these creatures and protect our walls and people. You are…?”

“Itsuki Noya, from Ebisugawa Public High School. I’m part of an Astronomy Club there, and I was just on my way home…”

Cutting their conversation, the portal then unleashed two more Titans and ruined the town by smashing shops and streets. Those who were at the coffee shop immediately ran outside. They met up with Itsuki and Armin, but the Titans’ smashing moves broke the asphalt road and they fell down underground. 

Itsuki and Armin then introduced themselves to the group when they all checked if everyone was alright. Moving forward, it was a dangerous path trying to find a hole or exit to the surface so they can help Armin slay the Titans and go back to his era.

Suddenly, there was a rumble and the rocks fell down.

“Look out!”

Itsuki then unleashed light from within him and stopped the rocks from hurting his comrades. His power also slightly altered his physical appearance.

“Whoa…” Nitori was surprised. “Y-you can do that? Super cool!”  
“Yeah, “ Nagisa exclaimed. “Your height seems to have increased, too!  
“Eh!?” Hayato said.  
“How’d that happen!?” Mitsuki said.

“I have this power called pheromones.” Itsuki explained as he attempts to stretch his uniform down because of his growth. “I can control not just minds but also objects now as a form of telekinesis of sorts. Its side effect on my body is aging me as you can see…and the only way I can go back is by drinking my medicine. I was once under this power and wasn’t able to control it well but now I’ve gotten used to it and use it for good from now on.”

Just then, a giant hand pushed through in front of them. Later on, there was a blast of laser rays which immediately made the Titan pull out its hand even before Armin could attack it. 

“It really works! Soma-senpai and Yukiya-senpai are geniuses!” Mitsuki proudly said as he was seen wearing another pair of unique glasses, which he later explains to the team that could fire lasers at will. He then gave Hayato the ghost glasses.

Through the hole, Armin used his 3DMG to help the team climb up. He then uses it again to cling onto walls of buildings and establishments so that he could exterminate the creatures. 

The rest of the team followed suit. Itsuki unleashed more of his pheromone powers to confuse the Titans by both lifting objects and attempting to control their movements. Mitsuki, Hayato and Koichi worked together to get the laser glasses to work and fire at the opponents. Nagisa, Nitori and another brown-haired boy whom they’ve encountered just at that time helped the town people to be safe from the attacks. 

Armin had taken down one of the Titans thanks to everyone’s help, but there was the other Titan that was the problem because it was a rogue titan (meaning deviant, its moves can’t be predicted). Itsuki then focused his energy even more and unleashed a unique ball of energy, which made him completely control the rogue titan, stopping it in its tracks, but in return, aging him to about 17-20 years old, way further from his original innocent looks. The team gazed in awe.

“Armin-san!” Itsuki called out, with his much manlier and deeper voice, compared to his former girly voice from his original age.

On that moment, Armin then climbed his way using the 3DMG and killed the frozen Titan with his blades. But on his way back down, something felt uneasy as he saw the Titan evaporate into thin air. 

“Why do my clothes feel tighter…” he thought. “Also, my body feels warm all of a sudden…”

As he landed down, he was amazed and shocked at what he saw.

“E-everyone…w-what the…”

Armin then looked at his hands again – his uniform wrapped tightly around his arms, suffocating them. He couldn’t breathe easy. He immediately noticed a heavy change with his voice. 

“Well, it was inevitable…” Itsuki scratched his head, still in his adult form. “See, once I use that move, certain people whom I’ve made contact with in the last few minutes are affected, and their bodies grow just like mine. But don’t worry guys; it’s just going to last for about 24 hours.”

“This is kind of cool!” Nagisa said proudly. “Now I can totally show off my new body to Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Haru-chan! Even Rin-chan! Tee hee!”

“Rin-senpai will be amazed on how much I’ve grown!” Nitori exclaimed with sparkling eyes.  
“Soma-senpai will think that way of me too! Ahh~!” Mitsuki fantasized just the same as Nitori. “Not to mention,” Mitsuki looked at Nitori and Nagisa’s bodies. “They’ve become so muscular now…they really are swimmers! Gah they look so manly I can’t stop staring at them!”

“Ahh…Nitori-san now really does look like me now, huh?”  
“H-he sure does…” Hayato said. “Looks like this body’s gonna be a bit helpful for me and Mitsuki for a while…”

“I’ve seen Eren and Annie transform into Titans, but this…I don’t understand. It’s weird, but I kinda like it…” Armin looked at his now grown hands and clenched his fists.

“Hey, how about that other boy?” Nagisa remembered the brown-haired boy with green eyes.  
“Here I am.” He then introduced himself as Makoto Naegi.  
“Awesome! You have the same name as Mako-chan and your surname sounds like mine! Plus you also grew just like us!”  
“Heheh, yeah.” Naegi blushed, but he remembered something and checked his bag. 

“I just remembered I need to check on something, c’mon, let’s sit somewhere.”

They all sat at the back alley of a building. After some introductions from each of them, he opened his netbook and a program with a character appeared. Naegi introduces ‘her’ to the group.

“Oh guys, this is Alter Ego, a program created by Super High School Level Hacker, Chihiro Fujisaki. He’s a crossdresser boy like Noya-kun and his spirit seems to have been within Alter Ego and has helped me and my friends to escape Monokuma…”

Alter Ego looked at Naegi but noticed something different.

“Why are you all grown up? Is this the future? Are you really Naegi-kun?”

Naegi then explained everything to Alter Ego, who completely changed his form in that instant. He now looked a bit similar to Naegi, more boyish this time instead of feminine but still with long hair. 

“I won’t let Naegi-kun and his friends have all the fun! I want to be a man too, like you, and Owada-kun and Ishimaru-kun and Togami-kun…”

Koichi smiled to himself and thought, “It still puzzles me why this Alter Ego also has the same voice as Nitori-san and even Mitsuki-san, like they’re all the same person but they’re not…”

After that, they went out and helped everyone fix the town back, especially with Armin and Itsuki’s powers. Around 5 pm, Koichi said goodbye to the group because he was going to meet up with Tet-chan at the café on that time. Armin was also able to fix his 3DMG so he can possibly go back in his own time. 

“Don’t worry guys; if I get the hang of this new 3DMG of mine, I might be able to go back here! I might even show you guys some of my good friends like Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Corporal Levi and much more!” Armin smiled as he got ready to warp back.

“Take care, Armin-san!” Itsuki smiled.  
“We’ll miss you!” Nagisa shouted. “Come back soon!”

The group waved goodbye as Armin launched his 3DMG in open space to open a portal, taking him back to his own time era. The rest of the group then went back to their respective schools and homes, but got each other’s mobile numbers and contact details, so they can meet up again soon and have fun times with each other.

The only thing is that they’d have to wait for a whole day before the aging effects disappeared.

But who cares, right? I bet they’ll have fun with their new bodies for a change, and even for a short while.

THE END


End file.
